Dificultades De Una Maldicion
by R-Karolyna
Summary: Shaoran se encuentra involucrado en una serie de problemas tras lanzarse su maldicion. Continuacion del O.S la Maldicion (Cap.1 Editado)
1. En Busca De Una Solución

_**Dificultades De Una Maldición**_

_Los personajes de SCC NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva del Grupo Clamp_.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_**=En Busca De Una Solución=**_

_* * *Los amigos y la familia están para ayudarte_ e_n situaciones difíciles; para mi desgracia con_ _éstos amigos no necesitó enemigos. * * *_

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Después de tan torpe presentación por parte del príncipe y mía; dos de los guardias de los Li, acompañaron a mi familia y a mí, hasta las que serían nuestras habitaciones provisionales.

De esto ya ha pasado un día de que ocurrió, y desde entonces no he vuelto a ver a su majestad el príncipe Xio... Xiao... Shaoran.

Gracias a ello, la estancia en el castillo Li se ha tornado aburrida, muy aburrida.

Además aumentando la lista de desgracias de Sakura, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto—mis padres y reyes del reino de Tomoeda— se la han pasado con los padres de mí prometido.

Dejando a su única y querida hija completamente sola y encerrada en una habitación.

_¡Que injusticia!_

Debido a la soledad y el encierro. Lo único que tengo para no morir del aburrimiento, es ver desde el balcón de mí ventana.

Estando en el balcón se puede apreciar parte de los amplios jardines que el castillo posee.

Aún así no es suficiente. No. No para alguien como yo, que le encanta correr libre por los jardines y sentir como la brisa del viento choca contra mi rostro.

Por eso el tener que alejarme de lo que más adoro hacer, es una tortura... una vil y cruel tortura, que alguien tendrá que pagar.

_Mis padres._

Es obvio que a ellos no les haría nada. Después de todo y pese a sus abandonos son mis padres y los quiero mucho.

Lo que lleva al segundo culpable... mi prometido.

A él si puedo hacerlo pagar y muy caro. Sus abandonos tendrán serias consecuencias.

Porque si ese príncipe que tengo por prometido, cree que voy a pasar por alto todas sus faltas ¡se equivoca!; porque la princesa Sakura Kinomoto hará que se arrepienta por todos y cada uno de sus errores.

—Tranquila, princesa.

Una voz bastante chillona me saca de mis cavilaciones y hace que por el momento deje de lado el asunto del príncipe.

Así que recordando los modales bajo los cuales he sido educada, voltee en dirección a donde escuche la voz. Descubriendo que pertenece a Ruby Moon, una guardiana mágica que ha estado en la familia Kinomoto.

_¡Lo que faltaba!_

Por culpa de la soledad y mi habitual despiste, olvide por completo que Ruby nos acompañó en este viaje.

—No la han abandonado, princesa—comenzó luego de meditar—. Lo que pasa es que...

Al darme cuenta que las intenciones de Ruby eran defender a mis padres, la hice guardar silencio con un movimiento de cabeza.

El sermón defiende a los reyes, ya lo sabia de memoria, como para escucharlo una vez más.

La guardiana soltó un largo suspiró, antes de irse a alguna parte de la habitación por el pésimo trato que le di. Mejor para mí, ya que por ahora prefiero estar sola.

Irónico ¿no? El estar sola me puso de malas, y ahora requiero de la soledad para calmarme.

Con ganas de pensar un poco. Deje de mirar los jardines para arrastrar los pies hasta llegar a la elegante cama, que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

En donde suspirando y refunfuñando, me deje caer sin elegancia alguna.

**(Shaoran)**

—Tranquilo y cuenta hasta diez.

Trataba inútilmente de darme ánimos. Para poder enfrentar de la mejor manera, la situación en la que estoy involucrado.

—Tranquilo... y mejor cuenta hasta cien.

En vista de que contar para tranquilizarse, no parecía tener resultados favorecedores. La idea de golpearse contra la pared más cercana, comenzaba a sonar tentadora.

Juro por lo mas sagrado que poseo—que es mi magia—, que estoy tan desesperado, que me arrepiento no haber puesto en practica los consejos de mi padre.

_Y eso ya es decir mucho._

El buen y sabio rey Hien, siempre suele decir frases como: a veces nos dejamos llevar por la opción que consideramos como la más atractiva ante nuestros ojos; y en consecuencias ante nuestras imprudencias, la decisión que tomamos suele ser errada y traer una reacción en cadena con un sinfín de problemas peores al inicial.

_Un razonamiento bastante cierto._

No obstante, gracias a la estupidez que he sido víctima durante la última semana. Cometí el gravísimo error de contarle a Eriol y a Touya Miyamoto —un amigo nuestro— el problema en el cuál resulte perjudicado.

_La maldición..._

¿Por que gravísimo error?

Simple. Porque Eriol y Touya juntos, se las ingenian para joderme la vida.

Aunque por otro lado debo aceptar que no todo es malo. Ya que aprendí a desconfiar de los demás; porque si tú familia y amigos no te ayudan, los demás no se detendrán a brindarte ni su apoyo.

_Una lección aprendida a la mala._

Unos murmullos me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Así que posé la mirada en dirección a los murmullos. Encontrándome con mi supuesto amigo y mi hermano hablando y riendo por lo  
bajo.

Hastiado de que Touya y Eriol continuaran mofándose de mis desgracias —porque puedo jurar que por eso tanto «secretismo»—, los hice callar sin remordimiento alguno.

—¡Pueden parar de reírse!—sentencie con tono de voz fúnebre.

Después del llamado de atención que le hice a ese par, logre captar su atención; y podía apostar que en los ojos azules de Eriol y en los marrones de Touya, se podía apreciar la incredulidad.

—Xiao tiene razón...—declaro Eriol, en cuanto recobró la compostura— estamos aquí para ayudarlo.—dijo esto ultimo acomodándose las gafas en signo de seriedad.

Para evitar sonar TAN desesperado, evite gritar el ¡al fin! Que pensaba decir.

—Tienes mucha razón Eriol—secundo Touya igual de serio que Eriol—, además no queremos que el heredero al trono nos lance una maldición, ¿Verdad?

Debí haber imaginado que la mirada cómplice que ese par se dirigió, venia con trampa... o en este caso burla.

—¡Quieren dejar de joder!—todo tiene un límite y el mío esta por llegar.

—¡Hermano! ¿Que son esas formas de expresarte? —grito Eriol asustado por la mala palabra.

Ahora si quería golpearme y terminar con el sufrimiento. Pero como yo solo me metí en este embrollo, no podía librarme de la forma y lo único que termine haciendo fue volver a los ejercicios tranquilizantes.

Xiao Lang respira hondo y recuerda que ese cuatro ojos es tú hermano menor. Por ende NO puedes hacerle daño. Me repetía mentalmente.

—Xiao Lang—Touya rompió las risas del comentario anterior, mientras se acercaba hacia mí—, esas no son palabras de un príncipe.

_Y aquí vamos otra vez..._

Recuerda que él es tú amigo y tampoco puedes hacerle daño.

Me repetí nuevamente. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que lo alejara de mí lado.

—No queremos que madre venga a lavarte la boca con agua y jabón por grosero, ¿Cierto?—Aprovechando el estate quieto que le di a Touya, Eriol cerró con broche de oro los insultos en contra de mí persona.

Ok. Admito que no debí contarles que a mí madre no le gusta que diga palabras impropias de un príncipe.

Pero ¿¡Que!? No estaba en mi mejor momento de lucidez.

Cansado de los comentarios burlones de ese par de traidores, decidí que por el propio bienestar de mi orgullo, debía de lejarme de este lugar.

_Lo antes posible._

Con la furia recorriendo en mis venas salí de la habitación, azotando la puerta en símbolo de enojo.

—Xiao... jaja esper... jaja.

Escuche que llamaban. Aun así no regresé, pues ya había tomado una decisión y seria firme en ella.

**(Sakura)**

—¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Tú puedes!

Trataba inútilmente de darme ánimos, para la misión suicida que pensaba realizar.

La misión consistía en lograr salir de esta sofisticada prisión, para conocer mejor el castillo.

Por eso tuve que hacer uso de todo el valor que tengo, para dirigirme a la puerta de la habitación y salir de ella.

Una misión bastante fácil. Sin embargo, con lo que no conté fue que el poco valor que reuní, se esfumara al llegar a la puerta.

¿Las razones? Tenía temor de perderme, de encontrar alguna cosa desagradable o algo así.

Suenan tontas mis razones, lo sé; y más teniendo magia que me ayudaría a salir de cualquier dificultad o en todo caso los guardias de los Li, me traerían de vuelta a la habitación en caso de perderme.

_Aun así no evitaba que el miedo desapareciera._

Respirando hondo y sacando valor de donde ya no lo tenía, comencé con el conteo.

—Uno.—Coloque la mano en la cerradura.

—Dos.—giré la cerradura lentamente.

¡Vamos, sé que puedo! Solo queda abrir y salir.

Alargando la tortura, respire pesadamente antes de salir.

—Tres.—salí tan rápido de la habitación, que como era de esperarse tropecé con mis propios píes.

Afortunadamente por azares del destino alguien iba pasando por ahí, evitando que tuviera una eminente caída.

Al posar la mirada en mi salvador, descubrí que unos ojos en un hermoso color ámbar me observaban sorprendidos de mi torpeza.

Ojos que pertenecían al príncipe Shaoran, lo que provoco que un sonrojo cubriera mis mejillas y me alejara de él como si quemara.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó Shaoran, luego de recibir las disculpas necesarias.

¿Que si me encuentro bien? Haber recapitulemos... casi muero de aburrimiento, estoy molesta con Ruby y casi caigo al piso.

¡Si estoy bien! Me auto-respondí sarcástica.

—Si, no se preocupe—respondí tranquila, y sin mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía—. Además seguido suelen pasarme accidentes como éste.

Declaré. Lo que provoco que diferentes tonalidades rojizas, volvieran a mi rostro por la vergüenza que sentí al confesar un secreto personal.

_¿En que pensaba al revelar ese secreto?_

—Tenga más cuidado—aconsejó el príncipe, sin demostrar importancia en lo torpe de su prometida.

Aprovechando que tenía la atención de mi prometido, iba a pedirle de favor que fuera mi guía turístico para conocer mejor el castillo. Desgraciadamente cuando me di cuenta ya se había ido.

Enojada por su descortesía, entre a la habitación cerrando la puerta con un elegante azote. Ni modo Shaoran, otro desplante que se suma a la lista de infantiles venganzas que cometeré en tu contra.

**(Shaoran)**

Cuándo voy de visita al pueblo, las chicas prácticamente se arrojan a mis brazos. Pero de eso a que en tú castillo una chica se lance sobré ti, existe una gran diferencia; y más sabiendo que esa chica es la princesa Sakura... mi prometida.

Todo porque la princesa resulto ser un peligró andante, que seguido se la vive en el suelo.

¿Sera normal que una chica se la pase en el suelo? No lo creó... o ¿Sí?

Para evitar desquitarme con ella lo vivido con Touya y Eriol. Tuve que sacar paciencia de donde no la tengo, para poder comportarme de manera educada ayudando a que no cayera al piso.

En ese momento estaba enojado. Por lo que poco importó que ella confesara que suele ser distraída o lo linda que se veía sonrojada; así que tras confirmar qué se encontraba bien, continúe con mi camino.

Dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca.

Sé que con esa descortesía seguro se va a enojar.

Lamentablemente estoy de mal humor y no tengo tiempo que perder con la despistada de mi prometida.

Algo dentro de mí me dice que estos días serán complicados y probablemente en más de una ocasión saldré perjudicado... Ni modo, esto es lo que gano por no estudiar bien el latín.

Sin perder más tiempo llamando la mala suerte. Me dirigí a las ruinas antiguas, el único lugar tranquilo de todo el reino.

—Las cosas ya no pueden empeorar—susurré al aire, mientras dejaba atrás el castillo Li y esperaba que esa afirmación fuera correcta.

*** * * Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas:**

**1.- Capítulo cambiado.**

**2.- Disculpen por loa errores ortograficos.**


	2. Apariencias

_**Dificultades De Una Maldición**_

_Los personajes de SCC NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva del Grupo Clamp_.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**=Apariencias=**

_* * * Por temor, las personas sólo muestran un espejismo de su forma de ser; ocultando al mundo su verdadera identidad.* * *_

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

La palabra que más se aproxima para describir la atmósfera que en estos momentos se ha creado entre la princesa Sakura y yo, sería perfección.

Porque por primera vez en muchos días la suerte juega a mi favor, ayudando a que la ocasión sea la más indicada para disculparme y tal vez para contarle el otro pequeño detalle que me asecha...

_La maldición._

—Princesa... —La llamo antes de continuar con el vago intento de disculpa— sé que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor, por lo que le ruego me disculpe sí la ofendí.

Suspiró una vez terminada la disculpa que le debía a Sakura. Ella esta sorprendida, lo notó en sus ojos verdes; seguro a que ella no esperaba ver a un príncipe disculparse, pero a mí me han enseñado que los hombres deben aceptar cuándo cometemos errores.

Espero paciente una respuesta que entre más demora, más nervioso me pone.

_Que me perdoné._

Es mí deseó, pero su silenció hace pensar que no lo hará.

_No por el momento..._

—Con ésa disculpa carente de sentimientos, dudó mucho que alguien lo perdone, joven Xiao Lang.

Doy un salto al escuchar que llaman a mi espalda, mientras la atmósfera perfecta se esfuma como por arte de magia; y logra que la realidad en la que estoy se haga presente.

—¿Que quieres decir con carente de sentimiento, Wei?—le preguntó a Wei en cuánto recobre la compostura.

Wei Wang es un hombre leal y confiable del reino Li; y según tengo entendido él ha servido en todo a mis padres, desde antes que yo naciera.

Y cuándo digo que ha servido en todo, es en todo, porque hasta de nuestra educación básica se encarga.

Wei es de las pocas personas a quien respetó, al igual que el a mi; es por eso que no recibí un comentario fuera de lugar por descubrir que práctico frente al reflejo de una ventana.

—Si usted lo que quiere es que la ventana lo perdoné, con esa disculpa basta y sobra.—dice él, con su tranquila voz de siempre, logrando que un sonrojo cubra mis mejillas por ser descubierto.

Yo sabía que practicar en la sala de tortura—estudios—, no sería buena idea, ya que corría el riesgo de que fuera descubierto por alguien como Eriol, mi padre, o aún peor... Mi madre.

—Wei, explica mejor; que éstos días he andado un poco torpe para captar los comentarios —pido con súplica, dándole la espalda a la ventana y yendo a tomar asiento frente a un escritorio.

—Joven Xiao Lang—empieza para captar mi atención—, para que una disculpa sea bien recibida, debe venir del corazón y no por compromiso como la que usted esta dando.

Termina de dar su consejo, acercándose hasta donde me encuentro.

_¿Compromiso?_

Acaso gustan molestar con esa palabra, o ¡Que!

—¿Entonces sonó a que no pretendo disculparme?—pregunté curioso, mientras miraba a otra parte de la habitación para disimular el nerviosismo que tengo.

—Eso me pareció.

Anuncia esto sin darle mayor importancia al tema, aunque provocando que varias preguntas nazcan en mí.

Preguntas que llegan al mismo razonamiento.

¿De verdad quiero pedirle disculpas a Sakura, o sólo lo hago por compromiso?

Justo cuando iba a preguntar de nuevo, la puerta de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos fue abierta abruptamente, apareciendo por ella un Eriol agitado y con las mejillas arreboladas por la carrera que debió dar para no llegar tarde; lo que ocasionó que la pregunta que iba a realizar esperara para otro momento.

—¿Estoy interrumpiendo?, Si quieren vuelvo en otro momento—pide Eriol, suponiendo que hablábamos de un tema privado.

—Así está bien, joven Eriol—anuncia Wei, ayudando a no ser descubierto.

—Hermano—Me llamó Eriol, esperando que concuerde con Wei.

Sólo le sonreí de lado, para que hiciera caso omiso al tema; sin embargo Eriol es bastante observador y no quedo conformé con esa mentirilla, provocando que susurrará un inaudible «como quieran».

—Jóvenes príncipes empecemos...—anunció Wei, listo para dar comienzo a la clase.

Una clase que no pondré atención por estar pensando en otras cosas, o mejor dicho en cierta princesa que se encuentra en alguna parte de éste castillo.

**(Sakura)**

Cuándo se es uno niña, solemos tener una infinidad de sueños, entre ellos está el poder encontrar al amor de tu vida.

Para una princesa o cualquier otro tipo de mujer perteneciente a la realeza, también ese suele ser su principal sueño; un sueño que muchas veces no suele ser cumplido debido a los compromisos arreglados.

Los compromisos arreglados y causantes de sufrimiento los suelen pactar nuestros padres desde antes que lleguemos al mundo; y estos sólo tienen un propósito el bienestar de nuestro reino, sin importar nuestra propia felicidad.

Debo aceptar que yo también me encontraba entre esas niñas que anhelaba encontrar a su príncipe azul, sin embargo no podre cumplirlo, porque he sido entregada en compromiso con el joven príncipe Shaoran Li.

¿Desde cuando? A decir verdad, nunca les he preguntado a mis padres en que momento fui dada en compromiso.

Ésta terrible noticia del compromiso la recibí a los 14 años, cuando mas sonaba con ser feliz con la persona más quisiera, al principio me negaba rotundamente a casarme con un desconocido—porque Shaoran era un desconocido—, he hice todo lo humanamente posible por romper el dichoso compromiso.

_Incluso quería envenenar al afortunado_.

Mis padres en ese tiempo decían que estaba exagerando, yo creo que no; porque era obvio que para una chica de mi edad, el saber que te debes casar con un desconocido te provoca un sin fin de emociones nada agradables...

Desde el recibimiento de la noticia que cambiaría mi vida, transcurrieron cuatro largos años en los que puse en marcha locos planes que no tuvieron ningún resultado favorecedor; debido a que fueron frustrados por mis queridos y adorables padres.

_¡Típico de mis padres!_

Siendo sincera, pensaba que nunca iba a aceptar al príncipe, sin embargo pese a la insistencia de Nadeshiko quién comentaba de manera soñadora todas y cada una de las cualidades de Shaoran Li, poco a poco acepté el hecho de que sería su esposa.

_Aunque en el fondo deseaba un milagro._

Juro que en estos años de planes frustrados, no se me había ocurrido la idea de divertirme con Shaoran hasta que lo conocí en persona y descubrí que es un desconsiderado con las mujeres.

_Y muy apuesto_.

Por lo que para molestarlo y hacer el tema más ameno, se me ocurrió hacerle ver el por qué no debe meterse con las chicas.

Suena infantil, lo sé; pero con ésta lección—o venganza—, lograré que Shaoran se vuelva más educado para que en un futuro no se quiera pasar de listo conmigo, y para esto me ayudare de todo, incluso de un secreto que lo involucra a él.

El cual escuche por error.

Preparate mi querido, apuesto y despistado prometido; por qué sí deseas que me convierta en la futura reina Li, tendrás que superar todo lo que te haga... Sin importar que tan difícil sea.

—El juego recién comienza—susurró al viento, mientras me escabulló por el castillo para no ser descubierta escuchando lo que no debo.

**(Shaoran)**

Por estar perdido en otro mundo sentí que la clase transcurrió rápidamente; y aunque me la pase pensando en que hacer para darle a la disculpa más sentimiento, aun no tengo la mínima idea de que como lograrlo.

Quisiera usar magia, pero en los problemas del corazón la magia no funciona.

_¡Bah, tonterías!_

Todo eso de sentimiento y chicas van de la mano, logrando sacarte de tus casillas fácilmente.

_¿Chicas?_

En vista a las circunstancias y dificultades técnicas que he tenido me doy cuenta de que las mujeres vuelven tú mundo patas arriba en todos los sentidos; lo peor del asunto, es que con la princesa Sakura apenas se va a dar a conocer el compromiso oficial ante el reino y ya ha hecho que mi vida se vuelva complicada.

Entonces como ira a ser cuando estemos casados.

¿Casados?

Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro para ahuyentar esa aterradora idea; porque ahí que ser sinceros, en decir que el matrimonio con Sakura Kinomoto suena aterrador.

_Y... Peligroso._

Aburrido de pensar estupideces que no me llevarían a ningún lado, emprendí camino en busca de Sakura, para poder enfrentar uno de los tantos problemas que se han empeñado conmigo.

—Ahora o nunca —susurró, mientras empiezo a desaparecer por uno de los pasillos del castillo, que da directo a la horca.

**(Sakura)**

Luego de escuchar el secreto del año, salí huyendo como desquiciada del lugar de la evidencia. Chocando en un pasillo con un chico llamado Touya Miyamoto, que vino en busca de Shaoran, para arreglar algunos asuntos relacionados con ellos.

Desde que ando «prófuga» he andado un poco paranoica, por lo que tuve que disimular con éste chico para evitar que sospeche y vaya a decirle a Shaoran lo que planeó, así que sin pensarlo mucho le pedí que me acompañara al jardín, para no perderme.

Una mentira que se puede considerar como real.

—Entonces usted, ¿es amigo de los príncipes?—preguntó curiosa al chico, para averiguar datos que me ayuden en lo que planeó y para hacer el trayecto más agradable.

—Así es su majestad.—apunta él, muy educado; mientras ambos nos dirigimos al jardín.

Cabe aclarar qué cuándo recién encontré a Touya, me dio la impresión de que es un chico serio y educado, sin embargo eso se esfumó conforme nos hemos ido conociendo.

De esa primera impresión solo quedó lo educado, porque ahora sé que de serio no tiene nada, al gustarle hacer enojar a Shaoran, igual que a mi.

—¿Cómo es Shaoran?—vuelvo a indagar curiosa, para conocer un poco de él.

Esta curiosidad no es fingida, porque no soy del tipo de princesa que lo único que les interesa es verse bonitas y elegantes. No. Yo rompí esa tradición, al gustarme aprender de temas importantes y conocer mejor a mi prometido se puede considerar como un tema importante, ¿cierto?

—Él es...—duda un momento— un buen amigo, se encuentra entre los mejores magos del reino, gusta de hacer enfadar a su padre y siempre que lo necesitas te brinda su apoyo.—término de decir el joven Touya, dejandome sorprendida por tan detallada descripción.

—Habla muy bien de él—elogió a Touya, provocando que se ponga nervioso, por ello decido añadir—: eso quiere decir, que ustedes son buenos amigos.

—La verdad sí. Y déjeme decirle que él y su hermano Eriol son de las mejores amistades que tengo.

—Ya veo.—susurró triste, debido a que a lo largo de mi vida no he tenido un amigo.

Por ser princesa los chicos y chicas de mi edad, suelen brindar su amistad, solo por tú jerarquía; o al menos eso me ha sucedido a mi.

Con ese triste comentario de mi parte ponemos fin a la conversación que llevábamos, volviendo el trayecto algo incómodo.

—Princesa aquí estamos.—anuncia tras unos  
momentos de largo y tortuoso camino en silencio.

—Muchas gracias.—Le digo realizando una reverencia en agradecimiento.

—De nada majestad.—dice esto último a modo de despedida, para posteriormente retirarse.

Encontrándome sola en el jardín, noto que desde aquí se puede apreciar el castillo luce imponente—igual a los dueños—, hermoso y muy espacioso convirtiéndolo en el hogar perfecto para criar niños.

_¿Niños? _

En que tonterías estoy pensado, si Shaoran y yo no nos casaremos o ¿si?

Por el momento prefiero ignorar el tema del príncipe Shaoran, y sólo me concentro en relajarme sintiendo la cálida brisa que corre.

No obstante, justo cuándo creía que descansaría de Shaoran. Soy interrumpida por él mismo.

*** * *Continuará...**

* * *

*** * * Notas de la autora:**

1.- Disculpen por la cacografía.

2.-Los invito a leer los OS que participan en el «II Desafío: "La música enriquece el alma" de DZ del GE» y los que participan en el «IV Pre-Desafio ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?» Exclusivo de SCC.


End file.
